


Blue like the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 150 word prompt "in his arms"<br/>Cherik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue like the Sea

The feeling of the sun on my back fades as his eyes, blue as the sea, seem to take up the entire world. I hold the bullet in my hand, but no more can be done.  
I try to rest his head an the sand, but he grabs one of my arms to stay upright. God, why does he have to be so determined? Why couldn't he let me save him? Why did I have to love him so much?  
The tiniest of smiles breaks across his face. "I love you, too."  
I jerk back slightly, oblivious of Raven and Moira beside me.  
"But . . the helmet .. "  
He looks into my eyes once more. "I never needed my powers to read you, brother."  
My world shuts down as he grows limp in my arms.


End file.
